The Party
by Kennifer
Summary: Sora has a party.
1. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. Also, in this story Ken is the same age as Tai, Matt, and Sora.

But I do own Emily and Rachel( **So** **do not take them !!!!**).O.K.(^-^) v

The Party 

One day as Sora was planning a party. She was thinking who to invite.

" Well I know that I'll invite Tai, Mimi, Izzy, Kari, Rachel, Joe, T.K., and of cores Matt, he is my boyfriend. Should I invite Cody, Davis, and, Yolei? Should I also invite the new kid, Ken Ichijouji?" 

Sora finally decide that she'd invite Davis and the others along with Ken, and a couple other people. That night Sora made up the invasions to her party. She had decided to make the party a pool party seeing it was going to be hot on that day. The invitation said:

__

Come to my party! Come and have lots of fun

Make shier to bring your _swimsuit_

The _party's at 7:00 P.M. to about 10:00 P.M._

Hope you can make it! 

The next day at school she handed out the invitations to everybody. Ken was the last person Sora gave an invitation to.

"Thanks!" Ken said a little surprised that he got invited.

"Your welcome! I can't want to see you there!" Sora said warmly 

"O.K.!" Ken said happily

That Friday, everyone came including Ken who had brought his little sister Emily too. (Emily was the same age as Cody witch was ten.

Sora was so happy that her party was such. As the party went on it only got better. Everyone was hyper and things started to get out of hand. Sora had gotten T.K. to put on a bikini top, and water balloons in it on and run around saying "I'm Brintey Spears!" 

When Matt had seen what, Sora had done, he got mad at her for making his brother look so stupid.

"We're done with!" Matt said angrily.

"What!?! What did I do!?!" asked Sora confused

"You put my brother in a bikini top and put water balloons in it!" Matt yelled angerly. Then he left without another word.

Sora was crying softly to her self now because Matt had broken up with her. 'He broke up with me for the stupidest reason too!' Sora thought.

Ken had seen Sora crying. So he went over to comfort her.

"What wrong Sora?" Ken asked comfortingly 

"Matt just broke up with me." Sora sobbed.

'Now's my chance!' Ken thought happily. 

"Why?" Ken asked

"Just because I had T.K. put on a bikini top. The rest of it was T.K.'s idea." Sora sobbed.

She was now starting to calm down. As the party went on Sora got to know Ken a little better. The party was starting to come to an end and only Tai, T.K., Kari, Ken and Emily. 

Tai was talking to Rachel ( his girlfriend and Sora's foster sister) T.K. and Kari was playing Star Wars (T.K. was Luke and Kari was Darth Vader. ) Joe had to leave. Izzy had just asked Mimi out. Mimi had said 'yes' so they left too.

"Sora?" Ken asked timidly

"Yes?" Sora asked surprised

"I know you and Matt just broke up, but well you go out with me?" Ken asked almost afraid to hear the answer.

"Yes I will!" Sora said happily.

Sorry this one so short. I promise the next one will be longer. It's called Crushed. Please read & review! ^_~V Peace out!


	2. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.

Sorry this is so old but enjoy! 

But I do own Emily (Ken's little sister) Rachel (Sora's foster sister), Chad and Tigermon (SO** DO NOT TAKE THEM!!!**) O.K.^_~ v 

Crushed Part 2 of the party

The next day at school, Matt was trying make-up for yesterday.

" Sora I sorry about yesterday. I got a little carried away.." Matt said sounding like he meant it 

" _A little_ _carried away_!?! I'd say you got more then_ little_ carried away!!!" Sora yelled angrily.

" I'm sorry for being rude last night. Can you ever forgive me?" Matt asked 

" I guess." Sora said rudely.

"Then will you go back out with me?" Matt asked hopefully

" Sorry, but I seeing someone else." Sora said rudely

"Who?!?" Matt asked surprised she'd found someone so fast.

" Me!!" Said Ken proudly 

" You?!?" Matt said hotly.

" Yes Ken is my boyfriend! He also knows how to treat a girl!!!" Sora yelled angrily as she slammed her locker.

" Move it!" Sora said as she pushed Matt out of her way.

" Oooo harsh!" Ken said sarcastically as he turned to go to his next class. 

Matt was in a bad mood he not only lost a girlfriend he'd lost his best friend as well. As Matt walked down the hall to his first class, Tai came up to him

" What's up Matt?!?" Tai said happily.

" I lost Sora.. She's going out with Ken Ichijouji." Matt said sadly

" You're kidding. Right?! Ken.?!" Tai asked 

" I wish I were." Matt said depressed 

Later that day after school as Ken and Sora were walking home with plains of going to the Digiworld. (Ken wanted to show Sora his castle.) 

"So how are we going to get there? With your parents home, and all?" Sora asked 

"Will my dad is at work, and Emily can keep my mom occupied. When we get ready to go to the Digiworld." Ken said.

The two kept walking until they got to Ken's apartment.

" Hi Ken!" Came his mom's friendly voice from the kitchen.

"Hey! Ken!" Said Emily

" Hi Emily. Can you do me a flavor?" Ken asked

" Sure. What?" Emily asked curiously

" Keep mom occupied when Sora and I go to the Digital World. O.K.?" Ken said. 

"O.K. But when do I get to go?" Emily asked sounding disappoint.

"Next time. I promise." Ken said kindly.

So as Emily told her mom that she need help on her homework. Giving Ken and Sora time to get to his room, and to the Digiworld. They were now in the Digiworld when Wormmon came running up to Ken.

" Master! Master! Someone is in the Digiworld!" Wormmon gasped, and " It's not those kids ether! He calls him self the Digimon King!!!" Said Wormmon in a panic 

" What?!?!" Ken yelled. (Wormmon flinched as his master yelled.)

"Who could it be!?!" Sora wondered. 

"I don't know, but we're going to find out!" Ken said shaking with anger.

They left the castle to see if they could find this so-called 'Digimon King.' Ken and Sora had brought some Digimon with them Megadramon, Apemon, Wormmon, and Birdramon.

(Ken was riding Megadramon and Sora was riding Birdramon.) After a wail the two came a crossed a big castle. The castle was almost as big as Ken's, but it came short by about three feet. A few feet a way was a tower that looked like the Eiffel Tower.

"**MAN** this guy is** so** going down. No one and I repeat no one is going to take this digital world from me!!!" Yelled Ken angrily.

"Hu . . . What's he doing here?!?" Said an anonymous voice from within the castle

"Tigermon! Go down and see what he's doing here!" Ordered the voice 

"Yes master." Said Tigermon. Then he left.

Sora and Ken were trying to find out who this new stranger was. When Tigermon came jumping out of a bush, and attacked.

" What the_ hell_ is that?!?!" Ken yelled in a panicked voice.

"That's Tigermon! His a powerful Digimon with his special attack ' Lighting Shower.' Said Wormmon happy to help out his master.

"I don't give a damn what it is! Just Digivolve!" Ken yelled hyperly. (Sadly Wormmon knew his master wasn't talking to him.)

Biyomon Digivolve to . . . . Birdramon!!!" 

"Meteor Wing!!!" Said Birdramon 

"Lighting Show!!!" Yelled Tigermon 

Then out of the castle came a figure dressed in blue and black. His hair was blonde (like Matt's) and was spiked up like a porcupine. He had cold blue green eyes, and had a cold looking face.

"I'm not going to keep going around in circles with you Kenny Boy!" Came the icy voice of the new stranger.

" Chad!!! I should have known!" Ken said with hatred

"Who's Chad?" Asked Sora confused.

" I'll tell you later." Ken said.

Shortly after Chad had shown himself to Ken and Sora. Davis, Yoile, Cody, T.K., and Kari came into the digital world. (They had come right in the middle of Ken and Chad's argument.)

"Who's that!?!" Cried Kari 

" Really he's cute!" Yoile said

Ken or Chad hadn't noticed that the DigiDestin was there they kept on arguing.

"There's only room for one ruler here, and that's me!!!" Ken yelled 

" I'm the one who's going to have this world! I 'm The Digimon King!!!" Chad yelled back.

" I thought Tai and Matt were bad." Said T.K. to Kari.

"Bye for now! Until next time Kenny Boy! Wa ha ha ha!"Yelled Chad. And with that Chad was gone.

"Damn!! Megadramon" said Ken angrily. 

" Come on Birdramon." Sora said softly.

"That was weird! They didn't even know we were here!" Said Davis shocked at their luck. (A few minus later back at Ken's castle.)

" Who was that?!?" Sora asked angrily 

" That was _Chad_. Chad and I have been at each other ever sense kindergarten. We'd go back and forth like I'd do something big then he'd do something big." Said Ken simply 

"Well I got to go now. Bye. I love you." Sora said kindly 

" Bye. I love you too." Ken said. 'I wish you didn't have to leave' Ken thought sadly 

Back in the real world " Bye Sora thanks for babysitting!" Said Mrs. Ichijouji happily

"You're welcome." Said Sora kindly 

As Sora began to walk home, Tai came up.

" Hey Sora! How are you doing?" Tai asked glad to see Sora.

"Fine." Sora said sarcastically.

"Is it true your going out with Ken?" Tai asked

" Yes, it true. I got to go now ." Sora said

" O.K.. Bye ." Said Tai. 

TO BE CONTINUED: What will happen next?! Find out in The battle for the Digiworld. Tell me what you thought! Peace Out ^_^ v Note I wrote this fic way back when the Augmon miniseries was going on I did the hole Kenny Boy thing as a was for Chad to get on Ken's nerves. Never did I know that was Sam's nickname for him.

Like the was Gary from Pokemon calls Ash Ashy Boy. Weird or what?


End file.
